


MTMTE: Lost Tails of the Lost Light

by sisterawesomeness



Series: More Than Meets the Eye: Ember's Logs [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Lost Light, random misadventures, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisterawesomeness/pseuds/sisterawesomeness
Summary: Ever wonder what happened on the Lost Light behind the scenes? Follow Ember and find out! This is set between volumes just so you know.





	1. Stuck Up a Pipe

**Author's Note:**

> **You don't have to read this but there will be certain plot points addressed here I wouldn't be able to fit in my normal stories.**

Ember was stuck in a pipe. Literally. She was jammed up a pipe. So much for helping the guys out by fixing a leak. "Uh…"

"Ember!" Perceptor called out. "How are you fairing?"

"I have a cramp in my leg but other than that I'm good," she replied.

"Stay positive!" Drift told her. "We'll have you out in no time."

"Can't we just cut her out of the pipe?" someone asked.

"Afraid not," Perceptor answered. "If we compromise the lines integrity."

"Big explosion?" she thought that was Rodimus.

"Essentially yes," Brainstorm answered.

"Any other options?" Ultra Magnus inquired.

"Not many. No one else is small enough to go in after her. We could try to grease the line and see if it helps her slip out." So they did. They sent some oil or something down the line to help her out. Didn't. She just got a face full of the oil stuff and at this point she was a little upset it was in her hair and clothes. Not to mention she was cramping from the awkward position she was in. She was hunched over and her legs were basically in her face.

"Any other suggestions?" Drift asked when that one failed.

"Uh guys?" she called out.

"We'll have you out in a second Emme!" Rodimus tried to reassure her.

"Ok but my legs are starting to fall asleep." Their next few attempts failed as well. They tried to practically jettison her out thanks to water pressure. Nearly drowned her. Then they just yelled suggestions out to her as though she hadn't tried everything already. She thought they ran out of ideas when they attempted to oil her up again.

"We're cutting the line," Rodimus sounded pissed after about two hours of her being trapped. "And new rule. No one's allowed to ask her to do anything like this again."

"I second that!" she called out.

"Wait!" Brainstorm said. "I have something that might work. It's certainly better than you risking us all exploding in very horrible fiery deaths."

"Then go get it!" more than one person shouted.

That's when Brainstorm sent in what might've been a drone. She wasn't sure. It reminded her of the things you unclog toilets with. Only this thing would be able to grab her. "Ok Ember," the weapons engineer told her. "I see you. I'm going to try and extract you. Let me know if anything hurts."

"Go ahead," she told him. She felt a pinch and he grabbed her by the shirt. He pulled and she wondered if this was going to work or just end up ripping. "It's working!" she called out in joy as she felt him pull her backwards. After a few minutes of arguing whether he should push forward or pull he managed to pull her enough she slipped free. Ember fell backwards and smiled up at the drone. "You rock Brainstorm," she told him.

"Hear that," he directed that quip at Perceptor. After that she was free to crawl out of the pipe. It was a little difficult seeing as her limbs had partially fallen asleep but she managed. She must've been a sight. Her clothes were ruffled and she had oil and grease all over her. "Hi guys," she told everyone climbing out. "Thanks for that. Sorry I got stuck."

"It wasn't your fault," Rodimus told her. He looked over at the bots who'd asked her to go in to begin with. "I bet you'd like to go get cleaned up."

"You have no idea," she replied. "Last time I climb up a pipe." She wasn't sure why but they all shared a look before bursting out laughing. Except for Ultra Magnus who looked as stoic as ever. Maybe it was a joke she wasn't getting or something. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing," Rewind told her leading her toward the wash racks.

"Whatever," she just shrugged and lightly giggled. "No offense but you guys sure are weird."


	2. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I own nothing but my OCs Ember and Blue.**

She looked around. She was lost. When Rodimus said they'd be visiting an alien planet she could actually breathe on she was ecstatic. Ember would've been happy if she could've been able to go along in that suit Brainstorm made for her. Knowing she could run around normally was awesome. Rodimus initially wanted her to stay on the ship, they didn't know much about the planet but she talked him into it. She needed the exercise and the ship was getting to her a little.

She was supposed to stay with Skids, Perceptor, and Brainstorm. It wasn't like she tried to get separated on purpose. One second the scientists and theoretician were standing there looking at some local plant, the next they took off after something. She wasn't sure what. She tried to run after them but they were way too fast. Plus, she wondered if they forgot she was even there. She didn't blame them seeing as she didn't say much but watched what they were doing. "Crap," she muttered looking around. "Ok, Ember stay calm. They'll figure out you're gone soon and come back. Right? Oh God I hope they don't leave me here."

She sat down and waited hoping they'd notice she was gone. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard rustling in the bushes nearby. She stayed quiet. It looked like it was down too low to be anyone from the ship. She braced herself for the inevitable. What she wasn't expecting was for a cute looking head to pop up from the bush and go, "Meep."

"Huh?" Was that a turbofox? She'd only ever seen dead ones. This one was bigger than they were… "Nice turbofox," she tried for a nice soothing tone. "Good turbofox." It came out from behind the bush and looked at her. She quickly noticed it was bigger than the others she'd seen, it had glowing blue eyes, and it only had three legs. How did it get on this planet? Did someone bring it here?

It sniffed the air and took another step forward. "Uh, please don't attack me. I'm not food I swear. Um. Good boy?" It stopped and really looked at her. It even cocked its head to the side cutely. "Eep," it half barked. "Can you… Can you understand me?" The guys hadn't told her turbofoxes were that intelligent.

"Eep," it replied and leaned forward. Before she could move out of the way it licked her.

"Ew," she wiped some of its slobber off of her face. "Eeep," it got in a playful stance. "Ok," she took a step forward. Ember gently patted its large head. It made an almost purring sound and rubbed up against her. Seeing as it was larger than her it nearly knocked her over but licked her again. "Huh," she said. "Good foxy," she scratched at an ear. "Good boy. Daw." He rolled over and showed her his stomach. "Who's a good boy? Huh? Who's a good boy?" One of its back legs started kicking the air and it made contented noises.

"Well this is awesome. So how'd you get here boy? Someone bring you here or something?" It rolled over looked up at the stars and barked. "Sorry I don't speak turbofox." She could've sworn it shrugged at her comment. "Any way you're here now. I don't see a collar or tag. You wanna come with me? I'm not sure what's all on this planet but you'll have plenty of energon back on the Lost Light. Plus, there's a lot of bots there too. I'm sure you'd like them." It nearly yawned but snuggled next to her again. "I'll take that as a yes. Too bad I don't know where the others are. Guess we'll have to wait for them to find us boy."

At that the fox got up and she swore if he had his other leg he would've pointed like a hunting dog. "What?"

"Hurph," it barked.

"You know where the others are?" It looked at her and barked again. "Cool. Could you take me to them?" Apparently that was all she needed to say as it walked over and bent down. "You want me to get on?"

"Urph," it answered and waited.

"You are blowing my mind," she patted his head after she got on. "Ok boy let's go." And she had to hold on tight. Even with only three legs the fox ran like the wind. It seemed to have no trouble at all clearing fallen debris and anything else in their path.

~*~

Elsewhere.

"How could you have lost her?!" Rodimus yelled over the comm.

"It wasn't on purpose," Brainstorm answered.

"Alright," the commander looked ready to face-palm. "I want everyone in teams of three. Head out in…"

"Rodimus?" Drift interrupted. "I don't think that'll be necessary," he nodded and they looked to see Ember riding… What appeared to be a large three-legged turbofox.

"Hi guys," she waved at Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, and Drift.

"Never mind," Drift told the others on the comm. "She found us."

"Emme," Rodimus inquired. "What are you doing riding a turbofox? Get off of it."

"Come on Roddy," she replied. "He's the one who helped me find you guys." she scratched the fox's ear again and he whined like a puppy.

"This is odd," Drift approached them and bent down.

"Careful," Magnus stated. "We're not sure how it got here."

"Does he honestly look like he would hurt anyone?" Ember inquired as the fox let Drift pet him. He even purred like earlier and barked happily.

"Seems to have a good temperament," Drift noted. "Maybe he was a pet and someone lost him?"

"Either way he's awesome," she said. "Can I keep him?"

"I don't…" But she didn't let Rodimus finish.

"Come on," she tried. "He helped me out there and he's really nice. Not to mention smart. I swear I'll take full responsibility for him. I promise I'll do everything. You won't even know he's there."

"Do we really have room for animals aboard the ship?" Magnus asked.

"He wouldn't take up that much space," she smiled up at Drift as he backed me up. "Or energon."

"Please," she tried giving Roddy her pleading eyes.

"Ah alright," he coincided. "But he's your responsibility Emme."

"Yay!" she cheered and hugged the fox. "You hear that boy? You're coming with me."

"Yip! Yip!"

"If he's coming along he's going to need a name," Drift pointed out. "Unless we're just going to keep referring to him as the turbofox."

"Good point," she thought for a moment. "I know. Blue. I'll call him Blue."

"Blue?" Rodimus asked.

"For his blue optics." In return the fox yipped happily. "See, he likes it. Come on Blue," she indicated the pod. Ember knew they'd have to wait for the others to get there before they left but she didn't think it would take long. "Wait until you meet the others." In return Blue yipped happily as he walked right into the pod. Carrying her all the way. She had a good feeling about this.


End file.
